bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
En'nosuke Kuchiki
En'nosuke Kuchiki (朽木猿之助,'' Kuchiki En'nosuke'') is the Captain of 6th Division of the Gotei 13, suceeding Byakuya Kuchiki. He is also the 20th Head of the clan and a very distinguished member of the Seireitei. Appearance He dons the Captain outfit, with the 6th Division's haori. Being from the rich Kuchiki clan, he has heirlooms, but he isn't seen wearing the scarf that is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu). Instead, he keeps it on his bedroom, inside a protected case with a seal around it. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. He dons two kenseikan, one on each side of his black hair, proving his nobility. He has a long ponytail. Back when he was younger, he didn't wear the kenseikan and had his hair tied in a bun, with a piece of the scarf tying it, given to it by his father. Category:Captain Category:Shinigami Category:6th Division Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Seireitei Personality En'nosuke has an aristocratic position in regards to his social status. He behaves as such to most people and is very materialistic. When he had both his children, he started from a very tender age training them hardly in his dōjo, so they could follow the steps of the clan. He entrusts his pride more than everything and keeps his marital relationship very formal. He isn't exactly in love for the one he is married who, instead lives with the person most entrusted to carry on with the Kuchiki family after his death. It is rumored his marriage was planned by his parents from a very young age. Although he seems to be tough on others, he has a slight comical side, as shown with the preocupation with the family's heirloom's (scarf) state, as he encased it with a seal. He stated that if he ever wanted to buy ten mansions, he would have the money to do so. He doesn't take lightly one referring to him as an equal, if they are not superiors or from he clan. He also feels attacked when the Kuchiki name is targeted in any way. He seems to dislike the former 13th Division's Captain Kyōsuke Hakifuku, because of his treason to Gotei 13. For the other side, Kyōsuke Hakifuku is friendly and nice to him, offering cookies, tea and all kinds of gifts. His favourite hobby is to play japanese chess with his Lieutenant, to whom he always wins. Category:Gotei 13 Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Captain Category:6th Division Category:Seireitei History En'nosuke was born on the rich Kuchiki clan. When he was young he was very pampered and adored by others. Due to the quick growth of the clan, it was chosen by the heads of the clan to divide the clan into several branches. En'nosuke was part of the main branch. He held more power than even adults from other branches. Throughout his life, he revealed himself as a capable fighter, but he never got to his cousin's level, Misaki's. En'nosuke's influence and position in Soul Society earned him a place in the Gotei 13, as the 6th Division's Captain, continuing the legacy of the Kuchiki clan. Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Captain Category:6th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Powers and Abilities Kidō Master: En'nosuke has shown to be one of the best Kidō users of Soul Society. Captain Kenkyūmaru states that his reiatsu is perfect for the arts of spells. As a result of his genetic tendency to Kidō, En'nosuke is able to produce invisible energy waves that break a wall easily. Amazing Spiritual Power: In comparison to several other Captains, En'nosuke has fewer amounts of reiatsu than most. What is unique is not its amount, but its properties. His reiatsu is specially concieved for the arts of spells. He has also strange features on this power, letting him control the reiatsu itself with no weapon in order to attack. This is shown, when he created a tentacle-like protusion from the column of reiatsu released to grab the enemy. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having a tantō to fight is harder to land attacks, as stated by the same. It requires a closer ranged battle, which can't always be found in a battle. To compensate this serious disavantadge, he relies on Kidō to attack long-ranged enemies. Hand-to-hand Combatant: En'nosuke has skills in the arts of martial arts. Even though he doesn't use it as much as his sword, he can keep up some time with the enemy. He uses this method mostly to buy time. Zanpakutō Hi-jū no Nabe (火獣の鍋, Fire Beast Pot): It is a tantō, with a wooden handle, made by him, when he was younger. Its wood is red, like fire and it's full of cuts, from inumerous battles. Even though it was made by him, as he grew up and learned the costums of his family, he started to dislike his weapon, because it was a cheap piece of equipment, with no garnish what so ever. It's got no hand guard. Hi-jū no Nabe is one of the Sacred Weapons of the families of the Seireitei, the only one known other than this one being the Shihōin Shield. It is also the only one that is a Zanpakutō. He developed a way of turning it into a katana ''by fusing his reiatsu with the sword's. When a katana, it gains a ''tsuba ''that is shaped like two E's connected in the back. *'Shikai:' Its release command is '"Glowing Stone of River King"' (川王の白熱石, Kawa-ō no hakunetsu-seki''). :Shikai's Special Ability: In this state, Hi-jū no Nabe turns into a katana, with red handle. In its end, it has a string attached to a giant pot, that resembles a drum. It's made out of clay and has a stylised kanji for "lightning" (雷, kaminari) on it. The top of the pot has two small holes used for its main ability and is kept closed by a very thick piece of knoted rope. :Hi-jū no Nabe is able to absorb one's reiatsu from their blood, which is collected by the sword and is then transfered to the pot by the wire, in which creates a very strong body of flames that can be unleashed by the holes or by taking the lid off. :The bigger the space is of where the fire is released the wider and slow the flames will be; the smaller it is the more concentrated and fast will be. it is a fire-type Zanpakutō that depends on the reiatsu of the enemy. To compensate its big size and weight, En'nosuke can shrink it by using the command "Shrink" (縮む, Chijimu). :* Hibana Neji '(火花ねじ, Fire Blossom Bolt''): By taking th lid off of his Shikai, En'nosuke creates a big, strong dragon-shaped fire, capable of burning the most resistant objects. It was able of turning an entire forest to ashes. The flames can also turn ashes into more fire and control all the existing fire in a 200 meter diameter. This technique can differ from power depending on the amount of blood the sword took and the amount of reiatsu the enemy has. :* 'Kohaku Ryū Dangan '(琥珀龍弾丸, Amber Dragon Bullet): It creates a barrage of small bullets of minor damage that have a wide range of attack and fast speed. Like Hibana Neji, its power differs from the enemy's reiatsu amount and blood. *'''Bankai: Not yet revealed...